Son Cadeau
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Severus, et Lily n'a pas de cadeau. Son meilleur ami lui pardonnera-t-il? OS. Friendship Lily/Rogue.


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Un tout petit OS, sans intrigue, juste comme ça pour l'anniversaire de RoseAlix95 sur l'amitié de Rogue et Lily. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est très court... Bonne lecture! :)**

 **Cela se déroule durant la cinquième année des Marauders.**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.**

* * *

Son cadeau

« _Bien, détends-toi Lily, tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu allais offrir à ton meilleur ami pour son anniversaire...»_

Dire que Lily Evans semblait désespérée était un euphémisme. En réalité, en ce 8 janvier 1975, la jolie rousse était catastrophée. Le lendemain avait lieu l'anniversaire du garçon qui lui avait fait découvrir la magie, de la personne qui avait été si gentille avec elle pendant tant d'années, et elle n'avait aucun cadeau.

Elle savait que Severus aimait les potions et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais c'était tout. En fait, elle en savait bien plus sur ce que le jeune homme n'aimait pas... Qui était : le quidditch, les Gryffondor, les Marauders, James Potter, tous les engins Moldus, James Potter, la métamorphose, James Potter, les petits de première année, James Potter, le sport, James Potter, la musique, James Potter, et au cas où elle aurait oublié de le mentionner, James Potter.

Seulement, tous les ouvrages intéressants qu'il avait pu lire sur ses matières préférées se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque... il les avait presque tous lus.

Lily trouvait assez inutile de lui offrir quelque chose que tous les garçons ordinaires auraient apprécié, comme un nécessaire à balai, ou encore un livre sur le quidditch. Non, Severus était loin d'être ordinaire.

Lily savait qu'il ne recevait pas de cadeaux à son anniversaire, en dehors d'une lettre de sa mère. Elle lui avait toujours offert des livres, les années précédentes, mais ce jour-là, elle voulait changer, faire quelque chose qui lui ferait extrêmement plaisir... elle ne trouvait pas. Mais elle voulait réellement le rendre heureux. C'était son meilleur ami, elle l'aimait, et voulait le lui montrer.

Comment lui prouver qu'il comptait énormément pour elle ?

-Hm... Alice? chuchota Lily à sa voisine de lit.

-Quoi? répondit une voix endormie.

-Si tu devais offrir quelque chose à Severus pour son anniversaire, ce serait quoi?

-J'en sais rien... du shampoing... maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plaît...

Lily soupira. Personne n'allait l'aider! Elle ne pourrait même pas se rendre à pré-au-lard le lendemain...

Elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut énervée et contrariée que Lily se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour, jolie Lily! lui lança, comme chaque matin, un certain joueur de Quidditch.

-La ferme, Potter, grogna-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

-Toujours aussi joyeuse et aimable, j'adore ça Evans! continua-t-il d'un air enjôleur.

Sans retenue, elle lui asséna une tape sur la tête, qu'elle trouvait bien méritée. Les Serpentard d'en face (dont Severus), se mirent à ricaner avec mépris.

-Aïe ! couina le Marauder. Mais enfin Lily, qu'est-ce que j'ai...

-Mais rien, rien tu es une pauvre victime, le monde entier est contre toi, Potter! C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai moins envie de te supporter que les autres jours.

James Potter était certes stupide, mais pas suicidaire, et il décida de s'éloigner de sa camarade. Lily se leva et, tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, elle entendit une voix :

-Lily, attend!

C'était celle de Severus.

Elle se força à faire le plus beau sourire qu'elle connaissait, et se retourna :

-Tiens, salut Severus! Joyeux anniversaire!

Son ami l'observa avec curiosité et répondit :

-Merci mais... tu es sûre d'aller bien, Lily?

 _«Non ça ne va pas! Je suis une amie indigne!»_

-Si si, très bien! Et toi, ça fait quoi d'avoir 15 ans? lui fit-elle avec un entrain forcé, son sourire toujours plaqué au visage.

-Pourquoi tu grimaces? lui demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Elle cessa donc sa «grimace», désespérée, et s'apprêta à tout avouer à son ami, quand soudain...

-J'ai un cadeau super, que je vais t'offrir ce soir!

 _«Lily arrête, tu es en train de mentir...»_

-Et il est encore mieux que ceux des autres années!

 _«Non, c'est faux, étant donné que tu n'as PAS de cadeau...»_

-Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir! lui répondit-il d'un air ravi, avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de potions.

 _«Tu es une imbécile, Lily Evans! Mince, tu n'as pourtant rien d'une Potter...!»_

* * *

Le soir-même, au parc, Lily s'avança la tête baissée vers le point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Severus. Ce-dernier fut surpris par le dos cambré de la Gryffondor, et son air triste.

-Que se passe-t-il, Lily? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal? On t'a insultée? Ou c'est moi qui ai...

-Non! Rien de tout cela, Severus, dit-elle. C'est juste que...

Elle fit une pause, honteuse d'avouer la vérité.

-Que quoi? s'impatienta le Serpentard, apeuré par le comportement de sa voisine.

-Que... alors voilà, j'ai menti... il n'y a jamais eu de cadeau, parce que je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et j'avais peur de te décevoir, donc j'ai attendu, et attendu encore, et c'était trop tard après! Oh Sev', si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je suis une amie horrible, je...

-Lily, Lily! l'interrompit le brun.

Il la fixait intensément. Oui, avec ce regard que Lily détestait car elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait dire...

-Tu m'en veux, c'est ça? murmura-t-elle avec déception.

-Pourquoi Merlin t'en voudrais-je? Ta simple amitié est déjà un cadeau.

-Tout le monde dit ça... renifla-t-elle, peu convaincue.

-Mais je suis sincère, expliqua-t-il doucement. Tu es ma seule amie, la seule personne avec qui je peux rire, parler, ou encore être moi-même. Tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à trouver du bon en moi, et qui pense que je vaux la peine de ne pas être ignoré ou méprisé. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

Avec émotion, la rousse répondit :

-Oh Sev'... tu es une bien meilleure personne que tu ne le penses. Je suis désolée pour ton anniversaire, je pensais...

-C'est rien, Lily. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que mon cadeau, c'était l'humiliation de Potter ce matin! sourit-il gentiment.

Heureuse et soulagée, la Gryffondor enlaça son ami, avant de murmurer :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Sev'. Je t'aime.

Comblé, il lui rendit son étreinte et souffla :

-Moi aussi, Lily.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **Laissez-moi une review, s'il vous plaît, cela me ferait très plaisir! :)**


End file.
